


Halloween Candy

by AprilLilypegasi



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [22]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxious Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Candy, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, M/M, Sanders Sides Spooky Month 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: “Okay, we’re only here to get enough candy for the trick-or-treaters. We don’t need any excess candy, we already have far too many baked things at home.” Logan says as they walk into their nearby Walmart.“Exactly.” Virgil says, “I don’t want to be in these crowds longer than I have to…” Virgil mumbles, hating the fact that they’re here so last minute, along with all the people who decided to buy candy the weekend before Halloween.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665973
Kudos: 48





	Halloween Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Have some boys going to buy candy ^^ (this was originally posted October 10th, 2018)
> 
> Warnings: Food mention - nothing else.

“Okay, we’re only here to get enough candy for the trick-or-treaters. We don’t need any excess candy, we already have far too many baked things at home.” Logan says as they walk into their nearby Walmart.

“Exactly.” Virgil says, “I don’t want to be in these crowds longer than I have to…” Virgil mumbles, hating the fact that they’re here so last minute, along with all the people who decided to buy candy the weekend before Halloween.

Logan gives him a sympathetic look, “Yes, that is another reason to just get what’s on the list and then leave.” He narrows his eyes at Roman and Patton, who give innocent looks at his silent accusation.

“Right!” Roman says, “Come on, to the candy aisle!” He shouts and before Logan or Virgil know what happened, both him and Patton are racing off to the Halloween aisle.

Logan groans softly and Virgil sets a hand on his shoulder, “Come on, let’s go after them before they get into any trouble.”

Logan wheels the cart to the aisle with Virgil keeping very close behind him, not wanting to get bumped into by any of the other customers. When they find Roman and Patton, their arms are filled with large bags of candy.

“Ahem.” Logan clears his throat, causing them to jump and look at him sheepishly, “I thought we said only the candy on the list, hmm?”

Patton and Roman put only one bag back each and Logan sighs, “I said no. Come on, you know we have enough treats at home to feed a small army. Why do we need extra candy?”

“Because it’s yummy?” Patton asks, blinking hopeful eyes up at Logan. Logan sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose, shutting his eyes so he’s not swayed by Patton’s puppy dog eyes.

“I said no,” Logan repeats. “You know this candy is for the children. So why don’t you put that back and we can get the types we actually agreed on.”

When neither of them shows a sign of relenting, Logan sighs and looks over at Virgil who nods without saying anything. “If you put those back and we get what’s on the list, I will allow each of you to pick one personal bag of candy each as long as it’s not too expensive,” Logan says, rolling his eyes in exasperation as Roman and Patton cheer and put up the rest of the bags they’re holding.

They take the list from Logan and start to fill the basket up with each of the approved candies. Logan blinks when Virgil pecks his cheek, “Good job. You got them to behave.”

“Yeah, but only by giving into them anyway,” Logan says, not really as frustrated as he’s acting. He expected this when he decided to take all of them shopping for candy, so he made sure to have a little extra money in case something like this happened.

“True, but no one can resist either one of them when they get like that,” Virgil says with a soft smile, snickering when he realizes that Roman and Patton have made it a competition to see who can get most of the candies to the cart first.

“You can get yourself something as well if you’d like.” Logan says, smirking when Virgil looks at him in surprise, “Don’t think I don’t know that you also like Halloween candy. Especially when I saw a bag of those chocolates you’re so fond of.”

Virgil smiles softly, leaning in and pecking Logan’s cheek again. “Thanks, Lo. I’ll be right back.” He says, silently slipping away to go grab the chocolates Logan was talking about along with a bag of Logan’s favorite candies.

When he returns, the cart is filled and every item on the list is crossed off. Virgil sets his bags in the front part of the cart, just grinning when Logan looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

“What? We get to all choose one bag and you don’t? Seems pretty unfair to me…” Virgil says, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Logan blinks once before smiling and lightly kissing the top of Virgil’s head. “Thank you, Virgil,” Logan says softly and pulls back, his smile softening at the blush on Virgil’s face.

“Awww! Virgil’s getting kisses! Can I have one?” Patton asks as he sets his own bag in the cart, fluttering his eyelashes at Logan.

Logan playfully rolls his eyes and pulls him in for a kiss, laughing softly when he feels arms wrap around him. “I get one too!” Roman declares and kisses him when Patton’s kiss is done.

Logan briefly leans into the kiss before pulling back. “Come on, let’s go get all this paid for.”

“Ooh! Wanna have a movie night?” Patton asks, entwining his arm with Virgil’s. Virgil smiles at the unspoken protection Patton’s giving as people are less likely to bump into two people than they are one.

“We just had one last night.” Logan states and Roman scoffs, wrapping his arm around Logan.

“Oh come on, specs! We can have more than one movie night a week! Besides, it’s almost Halloween, there’s only so much time left to watch Halloween movies!” Roman says and Logan rolls his eyes.

“I know. I was just saying, I never said I didn’t want to.” Logan says and Roman grins.

“Movie night it is! Come on, the sooner we get home, the sooner we can get started!” Patton says and they all head to check-out, looking forward to a night in watching Halloween movies.


End file.
